battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
MTN-55
The MTN-55 Motion Sensor is a gadget utilized in the ''Battlefield'' series. It is an integral tool for scouting and collecting real-time intelligence, this portable high-tech device is designed for sensing even the slightest twitch of movement, alerting the owner when an enemy has breached the premises on foot or by vehicle. They can be thrown much like a grenade to help spot enemy infantry and vehicles in its radius. They operate for a short period of time, after which it will no longer detect enemies. Battlefield: Bad Company The MTN-55 is a gadget featured in Battlefield: Bad Company. Singleplayer The motion sensor appears on the mission, Crash and Grab. The player starts with motion sensors, along with an MP-443 Grach and HG-2s. Multiplayer The MTN-55 is issued to the Recon kit. A kit can carry 3 of them at a time. When thrown, any enemies within the area of effect will appear on the mini-map. There is no limit to how many can be thrown at a time. File:BFBC_MOTION_SENSOR.jpg|The MTN-55 in Battlefield: Bad Company on the multiplayer map Par for the Course on Conquest mode Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The MTN-55 Motion Sensor is a gadget featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. It is only available to the Recon class with only a maximum of three able to be carried. Motion sensors displays enemies within its detection radius of 25 meters on the mini-map as red triangles, and has a shorter active time of twenty seconds. Only one motion sensor can be used by a player at any given time; if another is used while the first one is still active it will be replaced by the second one. However the sensors now also send out a beeping noise whenever an enemy is detected, alerting the user in addition to their target. They can also be replenished by ammo boxes from Assault players, and resupplied very quickly. Motion sensors, as their name implies, can only detect motion. If a player remains still, the motion sensor will be unable to track the player. Paradoxically, motion sensors will detect enemy explosives that are planted (i.e. mines) by placing an icon on the tacmap, but this icon will disappear once the motion sensor has expired. Enemies killed within the range of a motion sensor give the player a 'motion mine assist' worth 20 points, with 10 extra points if the kill was by a squadmate. BFBC2 Motion Render.png|'MTN-55 Motion Sensor' Battlefield Play4Free The Motion Sensor is a gadget available for the Recon kit. It functions exactly the same as past counterparts but has a shorter range and a long recharge time. The range and reduce the time needed to throw a new motion sensor can be increased with the Motion Sensor training option. It lasts on the ground for about 30 seconds. *Cooldown time level 1: 56sec. *Cooldown time level 2: 52sec. *Cooldown time level 3: 44sec. *Cooldown time level 4: 32sec. After 2011/09/01 game update players get points for enemies that had been killed while their position was revealed on the mini-map by the Motion Sensor.2011/09/01 Game Update - retrieved September 1, 2011 Battlefield 4 The Motion Sensor is a gadget featured in Battlefield 4. It functions in a similar manner to the Bad Company 2 counterpart. Every few seconds, the Motion Sensor emits a pulse that reaches in a 25-meter radius (35 meters if Level 3 of the Spec Ops Field Upgrade is active), creating an audible beep and temporarily displaying the location of any enemy in range on the minimap for the length of the pulse but can alert the enemy of the deployer's presence. The range of the pulse is not blocked or impeded by any objects including doorways, walls, or other props. It should be noted that Motion Sensor, similar to the T-UGS, can detect enemies vertically as well as horizontally, even if it is blocked by a roof or floor. Motion Sensors last only temporarily, whereas unlike the T-UGS, are permanent until damaged and destroyed by either enemy or friendly forces. The Motion Sensor cannot detect enemies that are standing still, or are moving in a crouched or prone position. Unlike the T-UGS, the player can deploy the Motion Sensor without having to break from cover and expose themselves to enemy fire. The Motion Sensor can be thrown like a grenade to difficult to reach places or surfaces where T-UGS cannot be deployed easily or quickly without being exposed or discovered by enemy forces. Patch notes * As of December 2015 Battlefield 4: Legacy Operations, the MTN-55 Motion Sensor will now "explode" upon expiration to make the event more visible. The explosion has the same effect as with equipment destruction, and deals no damage to any players. Despite this, a damage indicator is still shown on screen, with blood stains and the player grunting in pain. Gallery MotionBall.png|The motion sensor as seen in Battlefield 4. Trivia General * The motion sensor's design resembles that of Battlefield 2142's Motion Mine, though it lacks the arming switch. Its appearance in Battlefield 4 may be the precursor to the final II-29 Motion Mine seen in 2142. * When a motion sensor is thrown, it makes a sound when it hits the ground. Hearing the telltale 'clink' and subsequent beeping will tell players that they have been spotted and should take some sort of action. * Standing still will not alert the player of their presence (looking around, aiming, using weapons and crouching are not detectable either). This may throw the enemy off, thinking that the player has left the area or been killed. * Any enemies picked up by the motion sensor only appear on the map. Pips will not appear above an enemy's head. This makes the sensor less useful in Hardcore gamemodes as the distinctive bleep is the only giveaway of nearby enemies. Battlefield 4 *For the 2015 Holiday update on the Community Test Environment, a completely white textured version of the Motion Sensor was added to the game as a gadget called the Snowball. Players had an infinite supply of Snowballs, and could kill enemy players with two hits with them. The Snowball created a small explosion on impact, however, and was able to kill the player throwing them if they were aiming at the ground. References Category:Gadgets of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Gadgets of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 4